El baile de San Valentín
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: Hay un baile por San Valentin, y los organizadores son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ¿Podrán llevarse bien durante una semana para que el baile sea un éxito? Reviews!DMxHG
1. Con Malfoy?

_Hola! Bueno, ahora que se acerca San Valentín decidí escribir un fic para ese día. Iba a ser un one-shoot pero empecé a escribir y escribir... así que durará varios capítulos, aunque no muchos. Espero que os guste[lo que está escrito en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos_

_Obviamente, los personajes no son mios, solo la historia..._

* * *

**EL BAILE DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas del Gran Comedor. Quedaban a penas dos semanas para el día de San Valentín, que todo el mundo esperaba con ganas. Los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos, explicando los planes que tenían para ese día: unos volvían a casa con sus familias, otros se marchaban a casa de sus amigos y otros, la mayoría, se quedaban en el castillo. Por otra parte, los maestros trataban, sin resultados, poner orden en el Comedor. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se puso en pie y colocó su varita en su cuello:

-¡Silencioooooo! -el grito retumbó en toda la sala y todos callaron.- Bien, pues ahora que he logrado captar su atención y silencio, tengo algo que comunicarles. Como todos los años, en esta escuela celebramos un baile de San Valentín. Los encargados de organizar este evento son dos alumno escogidos por el profesorado. Este año, los organizadores serán el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger.-los aludidos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para protestar- El lunes de la próxima semana empezarán a reunirse para hablar sobre la organización del baile, la música, los decorados,... Como prefectos que son, espero que superen la enemistad de sus casas para llevar a cabo esta tarea, pues valdrá para subir o bajar sus calificaciones de este curso. Y no lo olviden: deben organizarlo _juntos_. Mañana a primera hora reúnanse conmigo en mi despacho para hablar con más detalle.

Dumbledore se volvió a sentar, dejando a todos los alumnos bastante sorprendidos por la noticia, especialmente a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger, que en ese momento parecían dos estatuas con la mandíbula desencajada.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, un chico pelirrojo jugaba al ajedrez mágico con su compañero y mejor amigo de pelo azabache. Como siempre, Ron iba ganando; por algo le habían concedido el título 'al mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico' de todo Hogwarts. Su mirada se posaba sobre la figura del rey de su contrincante, pensando estratégicamente como acabar con él. 

Al lado opuesto del tablero, Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de piel color rojo oscuro, sin prestar mucha atención a la partida; estaba claro que no valía la pena esforzarse, de todas formas iba a perder. Nunca nadie había vencido a Ron jugando al ajedrez.

Justo cuando Ron daba la orden al caballo para que acabase con el rey de Harry, para así ganar la partida, y una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujaba en su cara, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dando paso a una joven castaña cargada de gruesos libros. La chica dejó los libros sobre una mesa, pasó delante de sus amigos que, a su parecer, ya habían acabado de jugar, y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Ron, lanzando un suspiro. Inmediatamente, Harry se sentó junto a ella y la miró, preocupado.

-Hermione¿te ocurre algo? Desde que saliste del Gran Comedor después de la cena no te hemos visto hasta ahora...

-¿A mi, ocurrirme algo¿Por qué? -la chica parecía molesta.

-No sé, pensé que tal vez era por lo del baile con Malfoy...

-¡¿Tal vez¡¿Tal vez?! Harry, tengo que pasar toda una semana con ese estúpido organizando el baile de San Valentín. ¿A caso esa no te parece una buena razón para que esté así de furiosa? Debo hablar civilizadamente con el ser más arrogante de este planeta para preparar el baile que llevo esperando desde que empezaron las clases. Y encima, Dumbledore pretende que lo hagamos _juntos._ Está bastante claro que Malfoy y yo somos completamente distintos; hay una sola cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo con él: Albus Dumbledore está chiflado.

-Tranquila Hermione...-puede que Harry se hubiese enfrentado a mortífagos, dementotes y hasta con el mismísimo Voldemort, pero cuando Hermione se enfurecía tanto daba miedo de verdad-.

-¡Harry James Potter! Como vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice vas a dejar de ser el-niño-que-vivió para convertirte en el-chico-que-murió-a-manos-de-Hermione-Granger. ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí... Perdona, no sabía que estabas tan enfadada.

-Harry, Hermione acaba de llamar a Dumbledore chiflado, y ella no ha hecho eso nunca-interrumpió Ron, justo cuando Hermione iba a gritarle de nuevo a Harry-parece que no la conozcas...

-Perdonad chicos. Es solo que no me ha gustado la noticia; digo, yo misma le pedí a McGonagall que me permitiera organizar el baile, pero ¡con Malfoy! Será una tortura.

-Venga Hermione, tú siempre nos dices que todo tiene una solución. Puedes decirle a Dumbledore que no quieres hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, Ron, podría dejarlo. Pero ambos sabéis que deseaba formar parte del comité de organización del baile, y dimitir significaría dejarme intimidar por Malfoy.

-Hermione,-volvió a hablar Harry- esa es una decisión que debes tomar tu. Puedes dejarlo o aceptar el puesto. Haz lo que creas conveniente para ti.

-Harry tiene razón. Y decidas lo que decidas, estará bien, tú siempre haces lo correcto ¿no? -bromeó Ron-. Además, si quieres seguir con esto, nosotros no dejaremos que ese idiota te haga nada.

-Gracias, de verdad. Bueno, mañana a primera hora debo ir a su despacho. Me voy a la cama, no se si dejarlo. Mañana os diré lo que decida. Buenas noches Harry, buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien.- dijeron los dos chicos.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se dirigió a los dormitorios femeninos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró; su compañera de cuarto, Ginny, ya dormía, así que entró despacio, sin hacer ruido. Se desvistió y se puso un pijama de camisa y pantalón de color amarillo. Las demás chicas le decían que era muy infantil, porque tenía algunos gatitos de color marrón, pero a ella le gustaba. Se metió en su cama y se tumbó hacia arriba, con la cabeza ladeada mirando hacia la ventana. De nuevo, volvió a preguntarse que debía hacer.

Desde principios del curso, ella ansiaba formar parte del evento; pero ahora que sabía que debería de hacerlo con Malfoy... "_Vamos Hermione, piensa en los pros y los contras de esto. Pros: si todo sale bien, todos los estudiantes recordarán el baile, y mi nota aumentará. A Malfoy le molestará tener que trabajar conmigo. Podré conseguir algunos puntos para mi casa. Contras: tendré que compartir mi tiempo de toda una semana con ese hurón, aguantarle a él, sus insultos y su enorme ego. Deberé tener en cuenta su opinión a la hora de tomar las decisiones, pero él querrá salirse con la suya todo el tiempo..." _La lista podría seguir, pero Hermione se quedó dormida. La tranquilidad inundó el dormitorio, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de las chicas. Todo en el castillo era oscuridad, y la única iluminación consistía en una luna llena que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo plagado de estrellas.

* * *

Hermione dormía plácidamente, acurrucada junto a su almohada, cuando el sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde se deshizo de su pijama y se metió a darse una ducha. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se puso bajo el chorro, con los ojos cerrados. Tras lavarse y aclararse, salió de la ducha y se enrolló una toalla azul claro alrededor del cuerpo. Se limpió los dientes y se secó el pelo. Cada mañana tenía que ducharse y lavarse el pelo, de lo contrario, no había manera de peinarlo. Una vez tuvo el cabello seco y desenredado se lo recogió en una cola de caballo y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio para ponerse el uniforme. Ginny ya se había marchado, así que, una vez vestida y arreglada, se dirigió a la habitación de sus amigos. 

-¡Arriba! Harry, Ron, es hora de levantarse.-dijo, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos para despertarlos, como hacía cada mañana.

Al escuchar como Ron se quejaba al haber sido despertado, bajó a su sala común a esperarlos. Los chicos no se demoraban más de cinco minutos en bajar, lo que tardaban en cambiarse de ropa. Mientras esperaba, recordó que tenía una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore después del desayuno. Volvió a darle vueltas al asunto del baile, sopesando de nuevo los pros y los contras, hasta que al fin decidió lo que haría.

Harry y Ron ya habían bajado, y los tres caminaban ya en dirección al Gran Comedor. En llegar, Ron fue el primero en sentarse y empezar a devorar cuantos bollos, pastelillos y zumos encontraba a su alcance. Harry y Hermione se sentaron frente a su amigo, mirándole divertidos.

Ron nunca iba a cambiar eso seguro. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, y cuándo ya estaban acabando de comer, Harry preguntó a Hermione:

-Oye Hermione¿has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí- contestó la chica.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ron esta vez.- ¿Nos lo vas a decir o tenemos que adivinarlo? (_N/A: que pronto pierde este chico la paciencia XD)_

-Ya Ron, no seas borde. He decidido que voy a aceptar el puesto. Se que eso significa tener que trabajar con Malfoy, pero no voy a darle el gusto de dejarlo para que él esté contento: si no quiere trabajar conmigo, que lo deje él. Además, me conformo con saber que a él le molestará que trabajemos juntos tanto o más que a mí.

-Bien dicho chica.- dijo Harry.

-Ezo, do de dejez igtimidagd-.dijo Ron, engullendo otro bollo de mantequilla.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena, sabes que no lo soporto- le dijo Hermione.

Como toda respuesta, Ron abrió la boca, dejando que Hermione viera la comida masticada, cosa que ella odiaba.

-¡Eres un cerdo Ron! No te aguanto- se quejó Hermione.

-Yo también te quiero Herms-le contestó Ron, divertido.

Hermione empezó a reír, y enseguida contagió a sus amigos, que empezaron a reír como locos, consiguiendo con eso que Ron se atragantara con el bollo, cosa que les hizo reír aún más fuerte. Ron se puso colorado, igualando el color de su cara al de su pelo. Harry se secó una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y dejó de reír. Hermione, a su vez, hizo lo mismo, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Dumbledore me espera. Luego nos vemos.

-Adiós.-dijeron sus amigos mientras ella se alejaba.

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, en la puerta del cual vio a un rubio de ojos grises a quien no soportaba. Draco la miraba con odio, así que decidió molestarle un poco. 

-¿Esperándome, Malfoy? Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme. No te hubieras molestado.

-Más quisieras, sangresucia. Ocurre que no se la contraseña para entrar al despacho del viejo loco.

-¡Tarta de limón! -gritó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió en el acto, y ella pasó, subiendo las escaleras, seguida por Malfoy.

-¿Tarta de limón? Vaya contraseña más cutre...

-Cállate Malfoy.

-No me apetece.

Hermione siguió subiendo, ignorando al rubio, hasta que al fin llegó al despacho, donde el director los esperaba sentado.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, siéntense por favor. Veo que son puntuales.

Ambos obedecieron y se sentaron en dos asientos situados frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, que los miraba sonriente.

-Bien, como ayer les comuniqué, ustedes dos serán los encargados de organizar el baile de San Valentín. ¿Alguno de los dos quiere retirarse?

Hermione y Draco se miraron con rabia, y contestaron que no.

-Muy bien. Empezarán a preparar las cosas el próximo lunes; tienen de tiempo hasta el viernes por la noche para tenerlo todo listo. El baile, como ya saben, se celebrará el sábado, día 14. Cuando hayan decidido todos los detalles, vuelvan aquí para que les de el suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo necesario. Puesto que son de diferentes casas, no podrán reunirse en sus salas comunes. Deben buscar un lugar donde encontrarse ustedes mismos. ¿Todo claro por el momento?

-Sí señor- respondieron Hermione y Draco al unísono.

-De acuerdo. Respecto a la distribución del trabajo: pueden repartirlo como les convenga, siempre y cuando tengan en cuenta la opinión del otro y los dos trabajen por igual. Si todo sale bien, a cada uno se le asignarán 150 puntos para sus casas y se reflejará en sus notas de este curso. ¿Entendido?

Los dos alumnos asintieron, cansados ya de estar allí sentados.

-Una última cosa: intenten llevarse bien, al menos durante esta semana. Pueden marcharse.

Draco y Hermione se levantaron, salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a sus clases. "_Definitivamente, Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco, es imposible que Malfoy y yo nos llevemos bien._" Hermione tenía clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Puedo entrar profesora? Estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Claro que sí señorita Granger; pase y siéntese en su sitio.

Hermione se sentó en su lugar, junto a Neville, y prestó atención a la clase, que finalizó bastante rápido. Junto con Ron y Harry, se puso en marcha hacia las mazmorras, donde tenían clase de Pociones con Slytherin.

* * *

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ya tengo escrito el segundo, así que en cuanto pueda lo paso al ordenador y lo subo... _

_Reviews?? Dale a GO_

_**Att; juudiit**_


	2. Discoteca

_Hermione se sentó en su lugar, junto a Neville, y prestó atención a la clase, que finalizó bastante rápido. Junto con Ron y Harry, se puso en marcha hacia las mazmorras, donde tenían clase de Pociones con Slytherin._

* * *

Durante el camino, Hermione deseó que el ojigris no apareciese en la clase ese día.

-Oye Herms¿qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?-preguntó Ron.

-Mejor os cuento luego¿vale? Como lleguemos un solo segundo tarde, Snape nos restará 10 puntos a cada uno.

Los tres amigos aceleraron el paso hacia la siguiente clase, a la que llegaron puntuales para desgracia del profesor Severus Snape. Mientras el jefe de la casa Slytherin explicaba como preparara una poción, Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con una fría mirada, la de Draco Malfoy. La miraba con enfado, pero también parecía preocupado y pensativo al mismo tiempo. Hermione desvió la vista, y volvió a fijarla en el maestro, que seguía explicando. La clase terminó, y todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente para ir a comer.

Una vez comieron, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a su sala común, donde la chica les explicó su reunión de esa mañana.

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse-habló Harry.-Que cada uno se encargue de una cosa, no tenéis que estar juntos, literalmente. Además, deberá pedir tu opinión, es lo que ha dicho Dumbledore¿no?

-Sí... ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. Organizaremos el baile por separado, así no habrá problemas. Con que me reúna con Malfoy tres o cuatro veces durante la semana habrá suficiente.

-Exacto-volvió a hablar Harry-. Por eso mañana iremos a Hogsmeade para celebrar que organizarás el mejor baile del siglo.

-Gracias-le contestó alegre Hermione, que se quedó callada un rato pensando.- Aunque tengo una idea mejor que ir a Hogsmeade. Y ya que este fin de semana será el único momento que podré pasar con vosotros antes del baile, debemos celebrarlo a lo grande.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues... bueno, solo avisa a Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Mañana a las 18:30 debéis estar en la entrada del castillo, bien arreglados y listos para divertiros.

-Hermione, amiga, esa sonrisa la inventé yo; ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Espera a mañana, tengo una idea.

Tras decirle eso a su amigo, salió disparada hacia la biblioteca para hacer todos los deberes mandados para el fin de semana, que acabó poco antes de la hora de la cena.

* * *

-Hermione¿a dónde iremos mañana?- preguntó Ginny, cuando la chica llegó al comedor.

-Sí, Harry nos dijo que mañana saldríamos...-dijo Luna, que se había sentado con los Gryffindors.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Vamos Hermione, dímelo a mí.-suplicó Ginny.

-Bueno... solo le contaré a las chicas.

-¡Eso no es justo!-replicó Ron,

-Mirad chicos-dijo, refiriéndose a Harry, Neville y Ron-solo debéis arreglaros para salir y estar listos en la puerta a la hora que he dicho. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.-y acto seguido, salió del comedor, arrastrando con ella a Luna y Ginny.

Una vez llegaron a un pasillo donde no había nadie, empezó a explicarles la 'sorpresa'

-Quiero celebrar que me han escogido para organizar el baile; iremos a una discoteca muggle.

-¡Aaaaah! -gritaron Luna y Ginny a la vez - ¡Es genial! Amiga, es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca.

-Gracias.- Hermione estaba satisfecha de que su idea les hubiese agradado.- Bueno chicas, debo ir a hacer la ronda nocturna, ya debería estar allí hace rato. Ir a dormir, mañana nos vemos.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras, donde tenía ronda de prefectos... con Malfoy. _"Genial, ni siquiera hoy puedo estar tranquila..." _Llegó a su puesto, donde Malfoy la esperaba.

-Vaya Granger, deberías ser más puntual; llegas tarde.

-Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, hurón.

-¿A sí¿Cómo qué?

-Lo que a ti no te importa.

-Si pregunto es porque me importa -la retó el rubio.

-Si preguntas es porque quieres molestarme -le encaró la castaña.

-¿Y funciona? -preguntó el ojigris, con una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban.

Hermione le dio la espalda para seguir con la ronda, ignorándole. Malfoy la siguió, con la sonrisa aún en la cara por haber cumplido su objetivo de esa noche: molestar a Granger.

-Verás Granger. Si no me das una buena explicación para creer que tenías motivos para llegar tarde, tendré que quitarte puntos por faltar a tus labores como prefecta.-amenazó Draco.

-Malfoy, yo NO estoy faltando a mis labores de prefecta. ¿O acaso tan ciego estás que ves que estoy frente a ti?

-O me dices porque te retrasaste, o le digo a McGonagall que has llegado tarde.

-Y dime Malfoy¿a quién creerá, a ti o a mí? Está bastante claro¿no?

-De acuerdo... -_"tú lo has querido Granger"_

La castaña se volvió para irse a su torre, ya que la ronda había acabado, aliviada por escapar.

-...entonces le diré a Snape.-acabó la frase el chico.

Ante esas palabras, la castaña se paró y volteó a mirar al rubio con expresión asustada, que la miraba con suficiencia...

-N-no... no serás capaz...

-Claro que lo soy. Ahora cuéntame Granger. ¿Porqué te has retrasado?

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación. No había hecho nada malo, pero le molestaba tener que contar sus cosas, por insignificantes que fuesen, a Malfoy.

-Está bien Malfoy, tú ganas. Estaba hablando con mis amigas porque mañana celebraremos que he sido escogida para el puesto de organizadora. ¿Contento?

-Muy bien, puedes marcharte.-la miró, satisfecho por haber conseguido que hablara. No es que le interesara la vida de la chica, pero era una buena oportunidad para molestarla.

Hermione empezó a andar de nuevo, pero se paró al escuchar a Malfoy otra vez.

-A, por cierto. Dumbledore ha cambiado de planes. Empezamos con lo del baile un día antes; nos vemos el domingo por la mañana en la biblioteca, Granger.

Hermione iba a replicarle, pero cuando ella se giró, el rubio ya se había marchado. De camino a su torre, maldecía interiormente a Dumbledore por dejarle un día menos de 'libertad' sin Malfoy. Por otra parte, pensaba que cuanto antes empezaran antes acabarían, y se alegraba de que eso no interfiriese en us planes para ese sábado.

* * *

El sábado amaneció con un brillante sol. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y la mayoría de los alumnos aún dormían, entre ellos Hermione. La chica tenía por costumbre dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, ya que los demás días no dormía mucho. Se despertó una hora más tarde, cuando escuchó a su amiga y compañera de cuarto, Ginny Weasley, salir del baño.

-Uy, perdona¿te he despertado?- preguntó la pelirroja, al ver que Hermione se removía en su cama.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya es hora de que me levante.-dijo bostezando.

-Oye Herms¿ayer llegaste más tarde que de costumbre, no? No te oí llegar.

-Sí, me retrasé... Problemas con Malfoy.

-¿Te hizo algo ese idiota!?

-No, tranquila.-respondió Hermione, no muy segura.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...

Hermione estuvo estudiando esa mañana (N/A: que raro en esta chica no?xD), hasta que, al mediodía, bajó a comer. La comida transcurrió con normalidad; hasta que un rubio de ojos grises se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, a punta de varita.

-Nada de ti seguro, comadreja. Vengo a hablar con ella-y señaló a Hermione.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña, poniéndose en pie.-Ya Ron, baja la carita; no pasa nada.

-Pero...- el pelirrojo se calló ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó su amiga, que indicaba que no quería problemas.

-Dime ya Malfoy ¿qué quieres?

-Saber a que hora quedamos mañana. ¿Te va bien si nos vemos a las 9?

-¿Eh? Sí claro... perfecto-respondió, extrañada por el buen trato del chico.

-Vale, a las nueve en la biblioteca. Adiós Granger.

Hermione se volvió a sentar, aún extrañada de que no la hubiese insultado ni nada, mientras sus amigos estaban con la mirada fija en ella.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-dijo Ginny, casi en un susurro, abriendo los ojos.- ¡Estás saliendo con Malfoy!-gritó ahora. - Anoche tenías guardia con él, por eso llegaste tarde, por eso no te ha insultado. ¡Y tienes una cita con él mañana en la biblioteca! -Ginny señaló a Hermione, que reía divertida, mientras los demás la miraban con pánico.

-Hermione ¿estás saliendo con ESE?-preguntó Harry, serio.

-¡No! Harry¿cómo puedes creer semejante disparate? Ginevra, tienes demasiada imaginación.

-¿Entonces no tenéis una cita?

-No. Pasa que Dumbledore quiere que empecemos mañana con lo del baile, por eso tenemos que quedar. Y anoche llegué tarde porque él estuvo molestándome, nada más.

-¿Y porque no te ha insultado?-preguntó Ginny, que aún no la creía.

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea -respondió la ojimiel.- Estará planeando algo, que se yo.

Los rostros de sus amigos se relajaron al instante, y pidieron disculpas a su amiga por creer tal cosa.

Después de comer, las chicas se fueron al cuarto de Hermione y Ginny, donde se ducharon y arreglaron durante toda la tarde. A las 18:30, tal como habían quedado, las chicas bajaron y se encontraron con los tres chicos, que las esperaban.

Ginny llevaba una minifalda negra que la hacía verse increíble, con una camiseta roja no muy escotada. Luna llevaba unos jeans negros, muy ajustados, y una camiseta de manga corta verde. Hermione también estaba muy guapa: vestía una minifalda vaquera, una camisa negra y un chaleco también vaquero.

-Estáis muy guapas.-habló Harry.

-Sí, estáis guapísimas chicas- las halagaron también Ron y Neville.

-Bueno¿nos dirás ahora a dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Harry, bastante impaciente.

-¡A una discoteca muggle!- exclamó Ginny.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Se supone que no debían saberlo hasta llegar.

-Lo siento, no he podido contenerme- se disculpó la pelirroja.

-¡Ey Hermione, me parece una gran idea!- le dijo Harry.

-Hermanito, estás muy callado ¿no te parece genial?

-Esto... sí... genial. Pero... ¿qué es una discoteca?

Los demás estallaron a risas, y le explicaron lo que era.

* * *

Los chicos se aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, cercano a la discoteca (según Hermione), lejos de la vista de cualquier muggle, y se encaminaron al lugar. De camino hacia allí, Hermione les comentó que esa noche era la inauguración del localm que pertenecía al hermano de un amigo suyo, Mike.

-Ya veréis, Mike es muy simpático. Seguro nos conseguirá la entrada gratis y algo de alcohol.

-Herms, somos menores...-le recordó Harry.

-Venga ya Harry, hemos venido a divertirnos. No me estropees mi celebración.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta más cuando sacas tu parte rebelde y te saltas las reglas. Por fin se te ha pegado algo de Harry-bromeó Ron.

-Bueno¿vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche o entramos?- preguntó Ginny, cuando llegaron al edificio.

Sin necesidad de respuestas, Hermione entró seguida por los demás, y se fueron a la barra del bar. Los jóvenes magos se sentaron y pidieron unos refrescos, cuando escucharon un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Hermione¿Cómo no me avisaste de que venías?

-¡Mike! Cómo me alegra verte, estás guapísimo.

Ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo, sonriendo.

-Pues lo mismo te digo, estás preciosa. ¿Has venido sola?

-No, estoy con unos amigos de mi escuela. Os presento chicos, este es mi amigo Mike. Mike, estos son Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-Encantado-dijo Mike-. Los amigos de Hermione son mis amigos.-los demás sonrieron, les caía bien ese Mike.- Vamos, estaremos mejor en la zona VIP.

Llegaron a la zona VIP, donde se acomodaron alrededor de una mes redonda, en unos asientos mucho más cómodos que los anteriores, y Mike pidió unos cubatas.

-Hermione ¿qué són los _cunatas_? -preguntó Ron

-Cubatas, Ron. Mira, aquí están. Prueba- le ofreció un vaso.

El resto de la noche, bailaron hasta más no poder, bebieron y rieron como nunca antes.

-Hermione, en verdad nos has sorprendido-dijo Harry-. No conocía esta faceta tuya.

-Bueno, tal vez tenga doble personalidad-bromeó ella.- El que me preocupe por mis estudios no quiere decir que no me guste divertirme.

-Y lo has demostrado esta noche.-prosiguió Ginny- ¡Un brindis por Hermione!

Alzaron sus copas y bebieron de un sorbo su contenido.

Llegaron a la escuela sobre las tres de la madrugada, y se enseguida metieron en sus camas, a dormir, demasiados cansados para desvestirse.

* * *

_Le dais a GO?? _


End file.
